


december

by kynz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is a Mess, Angst, Grief, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Help, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mourning, Regret, Sad, akaashi mourning, dead bokuto au, intended lowercase, my friends hate me for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kynz/pseuds/kynz
Summary: it was cold. it was december, so of course it was cold. but he didnt really care, he had the warmth of his lover.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	december

**Author's Note:**

> this is timeskip haikyuu but no manga spoilers. also bokutos cause of death will not be given-
> 
> i couldnt find bokutos actual birthday year so i tried to math, and i dont know how gravestones work so

* * *

it was cold. it was december, so of course it was cold. but he didnt really care, he had the warmth of his lover. they both gazed up at the stars, bokuto pointing out bright stars and shapes, giggling like a child, while akaashi watched, smiling softly.

he didnt mind of the snow made his clothes wet, he didnt care if his hands were beginning to numb. he had his lover and that was all that mattered.

but, as always, on chirstmas for the last 3 years, he was left with no warmth, and his hands numb, and his clothes wet. his cheeks and nose red, giving away how long he was out.

it had only truly hit him now that, his love was _gone_. the person that stuck through _thick_ and _thin_ with him, the man who had incredible mood swings, the man who gave him hope, the man who he considered the _sun_ , was gone.

he layed there as tears flooded his eyes, overfilling and spilling out. he wished he hadnt taken his time with bokuto for granted, he wished he savoured every kiss bokuto gave, the hugs, the laughs, the smiles, the star gazing, the playing with snow,

the _everything_.

and now, he had only the memory of his lover. and as he drove to a deserted area, ran and cried to a slab of stone, he whispered the three words he wished he had said, i love you. and he couldn't help but feel the warmth of bokuto again, of them hugging each other.

++++

_ bokuto koutaro, _

_2000 september 20th - 2021 december 25th_

_ a great friend, family, and a lover. one who gave many smiles as he himself dimmed.  _

_ may he rest in peace. _

**Author's Note:**

> i made this for my friends to see how well i could write angst since thats all i read now, and then decided to make an account and post it on here🤗🤗
> 
> also posted on wattpad :)


End file.
